elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Vampirism (Skyrim)
|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} |The Elder Scrolls V: スカイリム 日本語版}} Vampirism (ヴァンピリズム、吸血病、吸血症) とは、 で のひとつ に感染した3日後に発症する症候群。 、 (人間) から 、血の渇きから悪名高い Vampire は人間から隠れるためならいかなる苦労も惜しまない。Skyrim では、Vampire は感染進行レベルに応じて特殊な の を身につけている。この利点を相殺した結果、 と太陽光に対する脆弱性も後天的に身につけている。Vampirism は無制限に何度も感染と治療を繰り返すことができる。 の魔術師 はVampirism を治療するために満たされた を要求する。 Vampirism comes in four stages of severity. The severity of the infection increases the longer the vampire goes without drinking blood. Sleeping humans can be fed on to keep the curse at bay. Spectators of a feeding become hostile and report the crime to . Feeding accrues a of 40 in the corresponding hold. The crime cannot be paid off with or . Upon reaching stage four of Vampirism, mortals can detect the vampire more easily, attacking them almost on sight. Those who discover someone is a vampire attack until the vampire flees or is dead. The plug-in adds a Vampire Lord ability with eleven perks to unlock through . The Dragonborn opens up the skill tree by siding with Lord Harkon and Clan Volkihar to help actuate the prophecy foretold in the Elder Scrolls. Unlocking all eleven perks garners XBOX 360 and PlayStation3 players an achievement. Sanguinare Vampiris spell responsible for causing the .]] is the disease that eventually culminates in vamprisim. It's typically contracted when attacked by a , either with physical attacks or being subject to their Vampiric Drain spell. If attacked with Vampiric Drain, there is 10% chance of infection. If a cure has not be acquired within three days, the infection spreads to full vampirism, causing a series of maladaptive and beneficial traits to emerge in the subject. Drinking blood can stay the infection and lessen the deficits of the disease. In , drinking from the bloodspring in also allows the disease to be contracted. Using console commands In PC versions of , the console can be used to add vampirism without being bitten or waiting for the stages of the infection to progress. Open the console using the tilde button, and type player.setrace vampire and enter. Replace the with one of the ten possible races. i races must use the longhanded version of the race name. For example, to change into a vampire, type: player.setrace woodelfracevampire. If a race other than the one selected at is chosen, the rendered hero becomes completely bald. Immunity to Vampirism When infected with Lycanthropy, or engaged in as a result of , persons become fully immune to vampirism. , naturally , are less likely than or to contract Vampirism. Lycanthropy are immune to the effects of vampirism. However, console commands can be used to become a lycanthrope and a vampire simultaneously; type player.removespell F5BA0 to remove the effect caused by lycanthropy then become infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Appearance Vampires are easily distinguishable from uninfected persons. As a result of the hemophiliac virus, the infected slowly grow paler. Fangs protrude from their gums, allowing for easier feeding. Eye color changes from the spectrum of average hues to red. When infected, the fur of the alters as the skin of a or would. Long-toothed by nature, the incisors of the Khajiit grow exceptionally long, so that they protrude below the lip. However, their pupils become thinner and more blade-like. The scales of grows greyer as the infection worsens. Stages of vampirism and their effects After approximately 24 hours without feeding, a vampire progresses a stage. Feeding always brings the vampire back to stage one. In order to feed, stand (or crouch) next to a sleeping person and attempt to talk to them. An option box appears, giving the options to either "feed" or "talk". In the base game, as the vampiric infection worsens, persons become hostile toward the vampire, attacking them on sight. add-on removes this penalty and people will treat a blood-starved vampire like any other person. Effects across all stages These effects exist across all stages of infection and are perpetually active: * - Health, , and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight, and the skin appears to slowly burn as time is spent in sunlight. * - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to disease. * - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to poison. *Night Stalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while . *Champion of the Night - cast by a vampire are 25% more powerful. Weakness to sunlight Sunlight is extremely harmful to vampires. Because of this, vampires move more easily at night. Equipping apparel that grants a faster regeneration percentage on any of the three main stats, using , or taking a perk that grants faster regeneration allows stat recovery regardless of Weakness to Sunlight. Hostility .]]To avoid hostile persons, travel by night and avoid places where a vampiric infection would be noticed. Fast traveling while or rendered magically can increase the odds of avoiding those hostile towards vampires. In other words drink blood regularly, if some one is sleeping use pacify so they do not wake up and drink from them. Because Vampirism bolsters spells, casting on persons can prevent them from attacking a vampire. Perks such as "Kindred Mage" may need to be unlocked first, before certain expert-level persons are affected by the spell. Effects at each stage Unlike the perpetually effects, which exist across all stages of infection, these effects alter as the infection worsens or is rescinded, due to feeding or lack of feeding. *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells are 25% more potent. *Nightstalker's Footsteps - Sneak is boosted 25 points. * - Health, , and stamina never recover in broad daylight. Each stat is stunned, as well, which increases with the severity of infection. * - a dead body to fight for the vampire for 60 seconds. Spell limited to one cast per day. Improves with severity of infection. * - Improve night vision for limited duration. It can be used multiple times a day and can be toggled on and off. * Vampiric Drain - x points of health per second from . Functions as a novice-level spell whose magnitude and duration increase with severity of infection. With Dawnguard, it also drains magicka and stamina. * - Creatures and people are for a limited duration. With the addition of , targets can be used for vampiric feeding. * - The vampire becomes , with for 180 seconds. Can only be used once per day, interacting with anything will remove invisibility as per usual. Vampire Lord 's Vampire Lord form.]] , the first official plug-in for redesigned the vampire game mechanic, adding a perk skill tree and renovating the physical appearance. During the quest called "Bloodline", the Dragonborn must decide whether to continue assisting the Dawnguard or join Harkon and the Volkihar Clan. Choosing the path of Harkon grants the ability to become a Vampire Lord, unlocking the potential to utilize 11 unique perk abilities. Of the newly added spells is the ability to use consumed blood to vitalize the Vampire Lord and the ability to Gargoyles the way are summoned via the use of . The power bite attack adds a where the Vampire Lord wraps its wings around the victim and bites them on the neck. Curing vampirism Conventional method #Ask any bartender about any going around, and they direct the infected person to in , who studies vampires. Traveling to Morthal while at Stage Four vampirism can be difficult, since hostile persons will attack the vampire on sight. #Once there, he informs the vampire that a ritual can be performed to reverse the curse. A is required first. cannot be substituted for this gem. Falion offers to sell the vampire a Black Soul Gem, if they cannot acquire one through other means. #Fill the Black Soul Gem by casting on a humanoid target. #Meet Falion at the stone circle to cure the infection. #Falion endlessly agrees to cure vampirism, so the quest can be completed multiple times if infected multiple times. Lyncanthropy Becoming a Werewolf cures Vampirism. turns the Dragonborn into a werewolf during The Companions questline. Console commands Another way of curing vampirism is via console commands; open the console and type, setstage 000EAFD5 10. By using the console command code showracemenu to change the Dragonborn's race, vampirism is immediately removed. This is also true of the changesex command. Feeding Drinking the blood of the uninfected stays the vampiric infection. Levels of vampirism can be reversed simply by drinking blood. Feeding accrues a of 40 in the corresponding hold, if caught. , , and do nothing to decrease the chances or detection. There are two methods for feeding available to vampires: Types for feeding Sleeping To feed, approach a sleeping humanoid and press the interaction button. If successful, a black message box pops up with the options of "Feed" or "Talk to ". Select feed to execute the feeding command. During the session, the vampire bends over the slumbering victim and the screen flashes a light magenta color. A message reading "Your vampiric powers recede as you feed." The same person can be fed from multiple times in one night, or across nights, but are never killed as a result of the feeding. As with ing, incessant interaction with a target increases the chances that they will awaken. Conscious With the addition of , conscious humanoids can be fed upon. It works similarly to the sleeping method, but requires the Dragonborn to cast the spell on a person first. This spell is only available at stage two of Vampirism. Methods for feeding easily *Find a spouse and drink their blood nightly. s also function well for this. *In the action command menu, ask to in a . * harbor no prejudice against their vampiric members. Many guild members sleep in one location (i.e. the Dark Brotherhood and The College of Winterhold). * host several sleeping patrons. Close the door to the sleeping persons room to avoid alerting the other patrons. *The is a useful place to feed when . The wounded soldier and sick women are always there. *A from is the equivalent to consuming blood. Skull of Corruption Because the requires the harvest of dreams to function, vampires may benefit from using this , as feeding on victims and harvesting their dreams both requires them to be asleep. Comparisons with other games Vampire factions Sociologically, vampires in previous games have a stronger presence, both in regards to how they are interacted with and the niche their demographic plays in the microcosms of the setting. Unique to and are vampire that can joined. In Morrowind, joining a Vampire Clan allocates additional attribute bonuses and . Skyrim excluded this feature, as does . A re-invented version of [[Vampirism (Skyrim)#Vampire Lord|this game mechanic returned with Dawnguard]], but it was more closely integrated with the main storyline and the bonuses granted are based on perks given upon . Vampires grouped together in clans, in Daggerfall and Morrowind, members consisting solely of vampires from the same bloodline. This translates to Skyrim in form of and 's interactions with and his coven. Otherwise, most vampires encountered in Skyrim are uncivilized, wild, and virtually solitary, minus their thralls and slaves. Bonuses and unique spells In both Morrowind and Oblivion, vampire gained bonuses to attributes and skills, simply upon becoming vampires. The eradication of the attribute system in Skyrim made garnering such bonuses obsolete. Vampire-specific spells and abilities such as Vampiric Drain and replaced these attribute bonuses. In Oblivion, a -based spell similar to did appear; however, the unique spell, was given at stage three vampirism. Again, Skyrim's omission of Charm, as a cast-able spell, lends explanation to its exclusion. Disadvantages In regards to the disadvantages of vampirism, Oblivion has more differences from those in the vampires of Skyrim. Instead of increasing by 25% at each stage of infection, Oblivion added 10%, with a minimum weakness of 20% and a maximum of 50%. Both Oblivion and Morrowind did not have automatic Health, , and Stamina regeneration, so being in sunlight did not stunt it. Instead, vampires in those titles sustained constant damage per second at an accelerated scale, as infection augumented. , as a vampire, could not take place during the day in Oblivion for this reason. While those caught feeding are still violently reproached, townsfolk and are less inclined to notice a vampire by physical appearance alone, even during broad daylight while sustaining Sun Damage in other games. Curing vampirism In Oblivion, the is also given by a , in the form of a sequestered hedgewitch, and involves and various . Morrowind requires the fetching of a book and direct interaction with , the patron of vampirism. In both games, vampirism can be cured via console commands. トリビア *If vampirism is contracted before dealing with , calls players "Brother" if male or "Sister" if female, expressing kinship with them and unintentionally unveiling her vampiric nature. *If Vampiric Drain is equipped before Falion performs the curing ritual, it remains equipped and usable even after the vampirism is gone. バグ 関連項目 * Lycanthropy (Skyrim) en:Vampirism (Skyrim) de:Vampirismus (Skyrim) es:Vampirismo (Skyrim) fr:Vampirisme (Skyrim) it:Vampirismo (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Diseases